


Older Chests

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends may speak of one Chosen Hero, but everyone knows that Three is the sacred number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Chests

**Author's Note:**

> AU Matching Meme- I have a list of Merlin/Kingdom Hearts/Legend of Zelda/Doctor Who/Durarara/Persona/Death Note/Avatar/Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy CHARACTERS and a list of a few of my favorite AUs, and I have numbered/lettered both of them. Pick a letter between A-F, one or two (Can pick more if needed) numbers between 1-20, and give me a prompt--mood, song lyric, whatever--and I will drabble you something based on the combination. Responses may or may not be either gory, porny, or ridiculous.

_And we always seem to need the help_  
Of someone else~  
  
She thinks that it might be cheating somehow, because the Deku Tree had said it was her destiny to save Hyrule. Prince Zelda had looked at her, unsurprised to find a girl when the rest of Hyrule had expected a man and told her of his visions. And it was always her in the legends, one Hero of Time. The legends had never said anything about having help.  
  
But here she was, waking up in the Temple of Time with a very unfamiliar adult body and two men telling her that to do this, she will need their help.  
  
They both stand tall and proud before her, and she isn't sure if it's that they don't like each other or if they just don't want to really do this, but there's a tension in the air that she doesn't understand until she steps outside the temple.  
  
Hyrule is gone. The remnant that's left is little more than bone and ash, crawling with monsters and whimpering, agonized human. The marketplace, so alive what feels like minute's ago to her stands still and quiet as the grave, it's only occupants the dead.  
  
It breaks her heart, makes her want to rage and cry until everything goes back to how it had been before- but the dark haired man slaps a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently.  
  
His smile is like sunshine coming out from beyond the clouds.  
  
+  
  
Morgana and Lightning had both been members of the Royal Guard, Morgana a mage in training and Lightning a new recruit to the guard before Ganondorf had taken the castle. And they are prideful, leaping to her defense immediately and never giving her a chance to defend herself. Months and two temples pass them by before she manages to beat it into their heads that she is not a helpless little princess, and that yes, she can manage just fine on her own.  
  
+  
  
She stands before Ganondorf, Morgana to her left- all nervous energy and crackling embers and Lightning to her right- saber drawn and jaw set and she's never been less afraid.  
  
When Ganondorf laughs and summons lightning and darkness she just grins. The legends may speak of one Chosen Hero, but everyone knows that Three is the sacred number. They will not lose.


End file.
